


I really wanted to read something like this so I have to write it myself now

by Confused_Human



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Logan is Virgil and baby Thomas dad, M/M, Officially meeting the parents the night of prom is stressing, Prinxiety - Freeform, Probably maybe future Logicality, prom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Human/pseuds/Confused_Human
Summary: Roman and Virgil are dating and Roman is going to his boyfriend house to pick him up for prom, wich means he is going to meet Virgil’s dad (Logan) for the first time. He is very nervous and shenanigans happens





	I really wanted to read something like this so I have to write it myself now

       Roman wasn’t nervous, that was a ridiculous idea. He didn’t have any reason to be, he was just going to pick Virgil for prom… almost four hours before the actual event because if not his sweet, anxious-all-day-everyday boyfriend would overthink things and be sad, and Roman had promised on his own honour that they’d both have the best day and night ever!

… which mean he should knock on the door to the small house so Virgil or Virgil’s dad could know he was there and open the door.

   That meant officially meeting Virgil’s dad, Logan Sanders. Which was obviously fine since he wasn’t scared, at all, Roman had always been brave, his dad used to tell him he was as brave as a prince, he only got scared for the first three seconds before an audition or a performance, meeting Virgil’s dad should be a piece of cake for him!

     Someone opened the door and Roman jumped.

 “Were you going to knock or is staring at a door for seven minutes straight some kind of new teen ritual I’m not aware of?” Logan Sanders, Virgil's dad, raised one eyebrow from inside the house with the now open door.

 “Ah. Yes. I was just going to,” he faked a cough attack maybe a tad over the top, “anyway, what a lovely door and, eh, neighbourhood, and wow, if I didn’t know Virge was adopted I’d have swear he takes his good looks from you, mister Sanders."

     The dad of his boyfriend stared at Roman like he was an alien, and the teenager begged to just be swallow by the earth.  
Logan Sanders keep staring at him, without moving, then after what felt like a eternity, he opened his mouth, and that was when they heard a loud bump and crying coming from the house.

“Thomas?” Logan ran inside, leaving the door open and Roman there, “Thomas are you okay?”  
Roman went inside the small house, closing the door. Virgil’s baby brother, Thomas, was crying in Logan chest while he let the baby bite (or try to for the lack of teeth) his hand.  
“Did you close the door?” Roman nodded, watching Thomas still in distress but not as much as before.

   For the first time in almost  his whole life Roman didn’t know how to break the silence (without counting Thomas soft cries).

    “Virge is showering, thought I figure he heard you arriving and is now rushing,” Logan was only looking at Thomas, giving him a pacifier, “was he aware of you coming this early?” he left the now silent baby on a tall baby chair facing the tv.

    Roman checked his messages, he was sure he sent it. He touched last messages under “My Chemically Imbalanced Romance” there was his text to Virge, sent an hour before.

  
**Padre said I can use the car to go for u at 5 instead of 8**

And three purple hearts after that, and oh.

  
He was out of data. Curse it! Of course it wasn’t sent!

  
Roman brushed his hair trying to smile, “I ran out of data and the message wasn’t sent,” he looked at Logan and then avoided his glance by looking at Thomas, “I can come back later if he wants or if I’m disturbing, at first we agreed to meet at this time but I couldn’t borrow my dad’s car because he needed it for work but he used my uncle’s truck,” he was interrupted by a yell.

  
   “Princey!,” Virgil was out of the bathroom with wet hair and only a white towel, looking as breathtaking as ever, “I thought you couldn’t, I mean you don’t have to explain again now, I catch a little of what you just said, you are speaking louder by the way, and,” his eyes looked everywhere, “just let me dress and, do I wear the prom tuxedo or,” he left it inconclusive staring at Roman’s black tuxedo with his red and purple tie.

  “You look amazing." Virgil said, they both blushed.

“So do you,” Roman thought out loud, his eyes wide opened, consciously avoiding Logan Sanders persisting gaze, “I mean, I’m sure you will in your tuxedo, and I’m sure we’ll both look stunning together. As always.” He tried to correct, still too happy for seeing Virgil.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing a part 2 (probably 4/5 parts total and I’ll hopefully post it tomorrow night) so…  
> (maybe this week after Endgame))
> 
> .... also my first language isn't english so if you see any typos or something like that please let me know. <3


End file.
